<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soon, my love by CoyoteMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957866">Soon, my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteMoon/pseuds/CoyoteMoon'>CoyoteMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Fictober20, Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteMoon/pseuds/CoyoteMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt the darkness creeping in, chills rolling over him in waves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soon, my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Prompt #3. " You did this?" For Fictober 2020</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blade slid into his side like it was always meant to be there, almost without any resistance from his body armour. It was quick and curiously painless, an odd sensation,but not an unfamiliar one. Then the man withdrew the blade, and the pain became unbearable. He curled over his side too late, the blade had pierced him over and over again, until the left side of his torso was a mass of seething agony.</p>
<p>All this had happened in less than a minute. Simply unbelievable, if he hadn’t been distracted by a flash of silver further into the dark alley. The man from the left hadn’t even been spotted until it was too late. Years of training, and still, it was a back alley attack that had surprised him like he was some green recruit, on his first night of patrols. </p>
<p>He supposed it was only right, in a way, all the sneak attacks and assassinations he’d performed in alleys just like this, silent and fatal.</p>
<p>It’s strange, the thoughts that crawl through your head, when your blood flees your body at such a rapid pace. It was oddly peaceful, even as that fact rang alarm bells in his head, even as waves of lethargy rolled over him, blissful relief rapidly following. There wasn’t any stopping the blood flow, far too many of the wounds were clustered too close together, an expert move from his assailant. It’d take a miracle to prevent the inevitable, he could already feel the chill setting into his bones, not a good sign at all. </p>
<p>But then he looked up, and he swore, he SWORE, if he had any blood to spare, his face would have paled even further than it already had. His heart clenched with horror.</p>
<p>Standing above his curled form, was a man he’d recognize anywhere. After all, he’d been asleep in his arms only just this morning.</p>
<p>Blood slid past his lips as he gasped for breath, wanting to deny what he was seeing, but he knew he couldn’t. Standing over him was the man he thought he could love, when he’d always thought he’d no longer had the ability to feel that emotion.</p>
<p>“You..? You did this?” Clint rasped, eyesight growing darker with each passing second. It was far, far too late to change what had happened, he didn't understand. He slipped away, unable to keep his eyes open any longer.</p>
<p>Bucky barnes gazed down on him, as he breathed his last, eyes blank, and full of ice. His hand clenched on the blade used to end the life of Clint Barton, and then he calmly walked back into the waiting dark. This was the last anyone would see of him for a long, long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We've made It this far! I want everyone to enjoy this series, because its the first time I've been confident enough to even attempt to write anything, let alone letting people see it, so thank you, truly.</p>
<p>As always, your comments and criticism is appreciated, but do keep it civil, we're all here because we want to be, please remember that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>